


Radiant Like The Sun

by Vel_Rose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Sacrifice, Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Cruelty, Dark, Darkfic, Depraved, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Finn is a fanatic, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Incantations, Obsessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Needs A Hug, Rituals, Soft Ben Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, Torture, Wet Dream, inferno of a burn, is it called vore?, is this hell?, minor possession, the Jedai order sucks butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_Rose/pseuds/Vel_Rose
Summary: Paladin-Knight Rey has been raised to be an example of what happens to those that consort with evil, an executioner of the will of the Jedai Church.Her latest order is to hunt the witch known as Kylo Ren who is said to have been spreading plague, infertility, consorting with demons, inspiring possessions, and making blasphemous claims against the church.When she arrived at the small village, she did not expect to find such easy companionship with the record keeper Ben. She should certainly not be feeling the things she does when he's around.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Radiant Like The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please mind all the tags, they are subject to change. 
> 
> I have been meaning to work with my comfort zone of Dark Fics, and needed a break from the fluff which is more challenging for me. Henceforth, I made this monster. 
> 
> If this is not your slice of cake, please don't be afraid to leave, this story is not meant to be pretty, and if that doesn't work for you, please get a slice of cake elsewhere. Your mental well-being is important to me, and if you believe things mentioned in the tags above will bother you, please spare yourself the stress. 
> 
> I'll do my best to provide chapter warnings for each, for now, Rey is a young child, perhaps 8 or so. 
> 
> C/W: Torture, executions, hanging, nudity, underage nudity, violence, and mentions of pedophilia

Mud squished between her toes as she shoved through the hips and legs of adults around her, grubby hands clinging onto fabric to hoist herself forward, her eyes wide and bright and filled with fear. 

A scream tore the air, ripping through the angry crowd, chanting amongst them even louder than the hushed whispers begging for forgiveness. A fissure of bodies parted for her, and she fell to her knees before the stage and pyre, the agonized screams of a woman squeezing her guts. 

Smoke and rancid flesh burning hit her nose, and she vomited her meager breakfast into the mud, mixing with the burning fat from the stake. Still, in captive horror, she watched the bright luminescent flames crawl up the gnarled wood and animal fat, gasping with a sore throat as the fire licked at the woman's leather shoes, her green rags being eaten next. 

The woman screamed in anguish, pulling against the ropes at her feet and her wrists, shaking her head of brown hair like a wild thing. In all of the noise, she heard her name and listened as she pleaded for her whilst her skin was burnt black. 

She sat in the mud on her knees until the chanting crowd behind her grew silent and dispersed, until the raging fire dwindled to embers until only charred remains were left. Then, she stood on shaky legs to dig a hole in the mud with her bare fingers, seeking to bury the remains of her mother where she died. Their home had already been destroyed, and papa was gone. 

A hand, large and heavy rested on her shoulder, stilling her, and she tilted her empty head upward, "What are you doing, child?" A maroon hood cloaked the face in shadows, gloved hand white and pristine, gold threads imbued in the robes. A member of the church, she turned back to the makeshift grave, "Burying my mother," 

"You must be Rey," She did not care that he knew her name, the church was filled with strange things, her papa had warned her to stay away from it, "Your father still hangs in the gallows, his body will remain until it is purified," Rey nodded, not quite knowing what "purified" meant, palming at the ashes of her mother and wondering if she would know. 

The hand gripped her bony shoulder until she winced, twisting away from the man, "Your mother was sick, child, you too must be cured." 

Little warning came before he wrenched his hand about her arm, pulling it by the socket and wrangling her closer. Rey spit and kicked and hissed at his nice robes, rubbing ash and mud and vomit on the man until his hand crashed down to her mouth. 

Rey crumpled to the soggy ground, hair matted and face smeared, a slow dribble of blood from her mouth where her teeth ripped flesh.

The hand came again, rough and precise, digging into her hair and making her cry in pain, "Come, little urchin, the street is no place for you, away with the ashes of the witch, away with the demon she put in you," The words didn't make sense. All Rey knew was the white and blinding pain of being battered around until she quit screaming. 

She fell into the dirt one last time, a heavy-handed blow to the side of her head silencing her lips, her fingers twitching in the smooth mud. Her gaze fixed on the pyre of ash and blackened bone and wondered what a witch was. 

......

When Rey awoke next, she held the strong sense that she was far from the muddy town square where her mother was lit aflame, and even farther from the gallows by which her father was hung. Their home was long gone now, destroyed, reduced to stone and stick while they took her mother. 

She lay curled on the ground, muscles sore on the cold stone. Around her, she could see candles, all the thick white wax, most of them resting atop hardened pools of older candles. Some were lit, affording her some sight in the darkness. 

As she sat up, she noticed she had been stripped from the muddy dress her mother had made her and was clad in wet wrappings. A quick sniff told her it was some kind of water, and she chose to ignore it. Moving her gaze to her hands it was there she saw the shackles, then the chain, then the anchor to the ground beside her. Was she a prisoner? Had she done something wrong? 

She wiggled the chains, gripping and pulling with short grunts trying to remember how she got there. Going so far as to bend her spine back, pushing with her toothpick legs and crying out with exertion. 

A basin dropped, and Rey scrambled to a crouch. 

A woman, clad in white robes and dress was carrying a bundle of more wrappings, and what must have been a basin of water spun empty at her feet. Rey stood quickly, parting her lips to ask for help when the woman screeched, "Father! Father come quick!" turning and belting from the room, slamming the door shut. 

Rey stared at the door, confused and a little afraid, some of the wrappings slipping from her skin as they dried. Then the door groaned open again, and a maroon robe stepped in, the gold inlay sparkling in the candlelight, behind them the woman in white, "It was unnatural! Bent backward like a demon I tell you!" The woman spoke hurriedly, pressing up to the side of the robe. Rey shifted in place, frowning and finding her voice, "What's this place?" 

The woman and robe both looked to her, and for a moment there was silence until the woman let out a shaky sigh, the robe turned to her, "Do not listen to it, this child is the spawn of a witch and her consort, a baby placed in a womb by the devil," 

"What will you do with it Father?" The woman glanced at Rey, 

"We must purify the child, expel the forces of evil from her body," The robed man turned to the woman in white, "Go, Sister, get the others, we must do this soon before the demon tempts us with false purity," The woman, the Sister, glanced back at Rey, at her slipping wrappings and battered body, and ran for the door. 

Alone, the robe, the Father addressed her, "What a loathsome fiend you are, possessing the body of a child, tempting mortal men with pure flesh," 

"I want to go home," Rey said, knowing there wasn't a home to go back to, but knowing that the pile of rocks would be better than this place. 

"We will send you to hell where you belong, creature," Then the Robe stepped forward, and Rey scuttled backward, as far as the shortened chain would let her, and watched as he circled her. All Robes wore masks underneath, but she could feel his eyes appraising her, drinking in her barely covered flesh. His words were a low murmur, a promise as he pulled out a pouch of what she thought was sand, "Even now, alone I am not strong enough to resist you, the pull to the dark is enticing little demon," He walked around her in slow circles, and she didn't like the way his eyes on her made her feel, "But soon we will make this child whole again, we will remove your darkness from within her, and thus, we shall be cured too." 

The door opened again, and several more Robes entered, all with their own bags of sand, all making their own circles and markings around her. She watched as they lit all the candles in the room, watching her surroundings brighten, taking in the brown and red stains on the stone and candles about her, how the sand looked whiter than bone. 

The Robes moved in unison, swirling about so quickly it gave her whiplash. Confusion ate at her brain, even more so as they all suddenly stopped and she was surrounded in five points. The candles flickered and chains clicked as they all pulled out chain pendants, clasping it between their hands and whispering. 

The hisses and lisps of the tongue shot goosebumps down her spine and she straightened, spinning around and remembering the fevered chanting as her mother burned. Soon, the hisses and harsh whispers rose to that low murmur, the hastened talking, the barking of shouting. 

The wailing. 

Rey clutched her ears as the cries of words she didn't understand echoed through her, trapped in this small stone room with them, she gripped her hair and shouted at them, "Stop it!" Her voice drowned in the wave of prayer. Her body twisted, chain pulling, the Robes stepped in closer, "Get away from me!" She cried, twisting from their outstretched hands, twisting and crumpling to the floor, protecting herself, rolling under kicking feet and clawing hands, tools from their belts she had not seen before. 

Her shoulder and arms rubbed in the white dust, burning into her skin and blackening it like fire on flesh. 

Rey screamed until her voice broke. She screamed as they ripped the wrappings from her body, jeering at her naked self, pummeling her body, scattering the white dust on her with gloved hands.

She didn't notice the basin of water until her head was submerged in it. 

Bubbles flew from her lips as she screamed, kicking and bucking against the many hands on her body, touching her in places she _hated_ , rubbing the dust on places it should never be. 

When they were done with her, she lay curled up and limp in the circle of dust. Blood oozed from her nose and lips, it wet her back in an ever drying, ever refreshing cycle, her hands and feet no longer the gentle peach tan her mother used to adore, and instead rested an angry bleeding red of exposed muscle. Her hair matted and ripped from where they pulled, water still swimming in her ears. 

Distant voices could be heard, and her bleary unseeing eyes caught the blur of a maroon Robe, "We shall try again tomorrow, this one is strong, but we will do it as many times as it takes. The child must be saved." 


End file.
